


Freedom Finds You

by pidgeonest



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, but.. don't get fooled it has a good ending imho, ok it didn't fit any of the archive warnings really but pretty big tw for abuse?, so if you think the tw might apply read the summary and see what u think, this takes place after jumins 2nd bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonest/pseuds/pidgeonest
Summary: You managed to hold your tongue while all the Sarah business began to unfold, but you couldn't keep yourself from falling for Jumin in all the wrong ways. He put you in his pretty little cat cage, and you loved it... at first. You got sick of it, you tried to run away, and when he found out, he took his iron fist and clenched it around your neck until you couldn't breathe.And you were stuck like that. Suffocated.And then you were found.(Takes place after Jumin's bad ending #2)





	

Your fingers trace the metal bars around you and wonder why you got yourself into this situation. It isn’t hard to figure out. You blinded yourself with a twisted idea of love and got yourself wrapped up in Jumin’s terrifying possessiveness. 

But on top of that, you got sick of it. The idea of being tied up and kept like a cat was good, but it got old so fast. He didn’t think so. You tried to run away; you tried to escape. It didn’t go over well. He found you within minutes, and he gave you a lecture. When he trapped you again, things were different. He strengthened your bars and replaced your red ribbon with red handcuffs. He gave you new shoes with lots of straps, and tied them together with even heavier chain. 

You’ve spent so many hours crying. Nothing about this is good, and you don’t know why you thought it would be.

Every few days, he adds something new to your cage. He hasn’t completely cut off contact with you, but you wish he would. Every time you hear his footsteps coming up to the room he keeps you in, you tense up with fear.  You just want to go home. The mirror on the wall won’t let you forget that you’re terrified, and the meals placed on the floor won’t let you forget that you aren’t human anymore. He has cat toys dangling from the top of the cage. You have a fucking bathroom button.

While wondering who could save you, you realize that it’s almost hopeless. You never made any real ties with people before the RFA. You were pretty lonely. And Jumin would be telling the other members that everything is fine. Or that you’re his, and the party is canceled. Most likely both.

Zen would start freaking out while doing nothing, and Yoosung would jump right on his bandwagon without hesitation. What about Seven? You wish Jumin had more security cameras.

You know that you want Jaehee to be here, but it’s been so long, and she hasn’t showed up. Every two or three days, the doorbell will ring, and you swear you can hear her voice. But Jumin must be very good at keeping you hidden, because she hasn’t as much as said your name.

She’s here now. You heard the doorbell and you heard her voice. You’re pretty sure they talked about Elizabeth. The door closes.

You hear footsteps heading down the hall. It doesn’t sound anything like Jumin, but you still tense up with fear. He might have just changed his shoes. _What on this godforsaken planet is he going to do to me now?_

Metal clangs together just outside your door. You can hear something breaking, flying, hitting the wall, falling. Has your room been locked?

The door swings open. You resist the urge to scream, which is something you’re much too familiar with.

But it’s Jaehee. She enters the room cautiously, but with a glint of happiness in her eyes. It’s short lived. You watch the joy crack into pieces and wither as she notices you in the cage.

“Oh my god…” She runs up to the cage, looking for a way to get you out, and you notice the two wrenches in her hands.

“Jaehee…” You reach through the bars and cup her face in your hands. Your eyes well up with tears that stream down your face without your permission. _Contact_.

She pulls away from your touch. Your body tenses up; you expect some kind of reprimanding. Her hands are wrapped around one of the three locks on the cage door. She snaps them with her wrenches. _One, two… three._ You push on the door and it swings open silently.

Are you being freed?

Jaehee helps you up. Your legs start cramping. You haven’t stood on your own in a long time. She takes your hand, and you see tears welling up in her eyes as well.  

You take her hands in yours. “Jaehee, did you come for me?”

“Yes.” She nods. “I knew something was wrong from the day you went missing. I needed to help you.” She sets her wrenches on the cage.

A sigh of relief escapes your lips, and you smile. You wrap your arms around her neck and pull yourself closer. “Jaehee… Can I?”

She nods. “Yes. You can.” Her eyes shut with yours, and she closes the gap between your noses.

God, her lips feel so nice on yours. She tastes like coffee; she smells like… dryer sheets. Her hand falls to your waist, and she pulls you in even closer. _“This…”_ you think, _“is better than anything I have ever gotten from Jumin.”_ You want to close every single gap between your body and Jaehee’s.

She pulls away from you, but your hands stay on her shoulders. “We need to leave. Luckily enough, Jumin doesn’t have any security cameras up here. His way of keeping himself from being discovered was exactly what let us figure out how to release you.”

The tears return to your eyes. You wipe your cheeks with the back of your hand, so thankful for Jaehee’s existence. “Jaehee… God, I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too. But we can’t stay here. We have to run.”

You nod. Your legs are shaking from standing on your own, but you hardly mind it. You could run ten miles if it meant never seeing Jumin again. You pause. “Wait… Jaehee, the shoes.” You look down at your boots. They might as well be padlocked to your feet, and you know there are GPS trackers tightly sewn into them in at least four places.

“Oh my god…” she bends down to look at the blinking lights on the back. “Are these GPS trackers?”

“Yes.” You feel her fingers working against your legs, trying to undo as many of the straps as possible. You try to bend over to help her, but the second you start leaning into a crouch, pain shoots all up your legs and through your back. “Fuck,” you whisper. Gasping for breath, you try to straighten your back, which hurts even more. You nearly collapse under the pain.

“Oh, god. This is so much worse than anything I expected. Will you be okay?”

Hands on your knees, you nod. “I should be okay. I just need a second.”

“I’m sorry to be the one saying this, but we don’t have a second.”

“Alright.” Wincing, you stand up, using Jaehee as a crutch. Deep breaths help to alleviate your pain as she pulls out a pocket knife to cut the shoes off of your legs. She finishes and lets out a breath you suspect she was holding the whole time she worked. “Let’s go.”

You take her hand and follow her down the hall. The shooting pain has mostly faded, but your aching limbs remind you that you haven't walked this far in weeks.

You follow her down the hall and watch as she consults her map. _This place is huge…_ Four heavy doors and a fire escape later, your bare feet hit the pavement and cold fall air fills your lungs.

“Oh my god.” This is the most you’ve spoken in quite a long time, and you’re sure ninety percent of it has just been those three words. “I’m free…” Tears fill your eyes and muddle your vision. You’re just _so happy._

“Wait a second. Not yet. Jumin has security cameras out here in the parking lot. We just have to make it to the car. Then you’re free.”

“Where’s the car? And where’s Jumin?”

“We sent Jumin out on a business trip.” She paused and looked at her shoes. “Do you know he planned to let you starve?”

The thought of it makes you want to shut down completely. _You got yourself into this for his love, and he planned to kill you?_ You can't even bring yourself to comment on it. All you can do is repeat your first question. “Where’s the car?”

“It’s the blue and black car over there.” She gestured to a group of cars about forty meters away with her free hand. It was easy to spot. The top of the car was bright blue, and the color faded to black as it went down to the wheels.

“Won't the gradient make it easy for Jumin to--” Sudden weakness and pain in your body cuts you off. You fall to your knees and curl up on the blacktop. The pain brings more tears to your eyes, and it becomes hard to see your hand in front of your face. You should've known that you couldn't handle running so far after being caged for so long.

“Hey!” Jaehee stops in her tracks and turns around as your hand slips out of hers. “Get up! We have to leave, we need to go!”

Your hands tremble as she helps you to your feet, but you’ve barely made it more than two steps before you’re on the ground again. You aren’t strong enough to stay on your feet.

“God damn it,” Jaehee mutters. She stoops down to your side. Her hands are on your wrists, and she’s wrapping your arms around the back of her neck. “Hold on.” You can feel her breath on your neck, and it’s such a huge comfort. “Tight as you can.”

And before you can process what she’s doing, you’re in her arms, being carried bridal style, and she’s sprinting for the car as fast as she can with you in her arms. You pull yourself closer and bury your face in her neck. The only words you can think to say spill out of your mouth. “God, I love you.”

There is no response, and for a second you worry that you’ve pushed her away by trying to bring her closer. Then you see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then you see her smile. “I love you too. I love you so, so much.”

Your head is bouncing around on her shoulder, your entire body is throbbing from the pain, and you can barely see through your tears, and you feel better than you’ve ever felt before.

“We’re here.” Her breathing is heavy but steady and constant. _She’s so strong._ Jaehee sets you down and lets you lean on the car. She grabs the keys from her back pocket and unlocks the doors with a click of a button. “Should I help you get inside?”

“Yes, please do.”

She puts your arm around her shoulder and lets you rest all your weight on her back. Her simple presence is unbelievably comforting. She scoops up your legs in her free arm and places you in the front seat. As you reach for your seat belt, she closes the door.

Jaehee pulls open her door on the driver’s side and starts to climb in. “Are you going to be okay? I’m so worried for you.”

“Jaehee, I’m with you. Everything will turn out fine when I’m with you.”

You watch her face go red as she turns on the car. Tears return to her eyes, and you reach to her face to wipe them. Ignoring the pain that shoots up your sides, you look into her eyes. “I love you.”

She stares back at you. “I love you. But I’m so scared.”

“Scared?”

“Oh, god… I quit working for Jumin.”

For some reason the confession startles you. Why _wouldn’t_ she quit? She knew he was torturing you. But you knew how hard she worked for him And on top of that, you treated her like shit so you could get on Jumin’s good side. Her kindness is killing you.

“Jaehee…”

“Just now, before I got you. I’m so happy, but I’m so scared.” She puts her foot on the gas. “Where am I going to go?”

You sit back in your seat. “It isn’t too late, love. You can find something you enjoy doing. I want to be with you when you chase after it. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I think it’s really sad,” she wipes her eyes, “that you’re the one comforting me, despite being the one to barely escape death by starvation.”

“I think we’re both having a really hard time right now.”

“I was just an employee. You almost died.”

You don’t want to think about what he almost did to you. “Jaehee, he had us both trapped, just in different ways. We’re free now.” You stretch your legs. Jaehee turns on the radio to a station playing pop music. The volume was already low, but she turns it lower. It’ hard to hear over the sound of the car running.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, watching Jaehee’s face as she drives you both away from Jumin’s house. She’s fighting back tears; you can tell.

“Jaehee, things are gonna be okay. Believe me, if nothing else.”

She sighs. “I know that things will be okay for me. I have qualifications and I can easily find another job. I’m worried for you.”

“I don’t want to think about what’s happened to me.” It’s true. All you want to think about is Jaehee. Holding you in her arms, talking to you, kissing you…

“What?”

“I want to leave it behind. I don’t want to hear his name or think about what he did ever again. I want to make a future with you.”

Jaehee gives you a look. Her face is so soft. You want to hold it. You want her to hold you. “Alright. I’ll support you.”

A chill runs down your back. _This._ Jaehee turns her gaze back to the road in front of her. _I understand it now_ . She takes her hand off the wheel and puts it next to yours just so you can lock your fingers together. _This is happiness_.

**Author's Note:**

> So self-indulgent...  
> Anyway if you have any issues w/ how I handled the abuse PLEASE drop a comment telling me what I did wrong and a suggestion as to how I should fix it and I'll change it/remove it accordingly! I don't want to upset anyone but I'm pretty confident I did well"  
> Anyway I wrote this in one day w/ little to no revision so if there are any glaring errors just type up a comment.... fddfhhgvbvbhnbv


End file.
